


Broken Porcelain

by coolbluerays



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bo is a strong ass heroine, Gen, based off the trailers been released so far, i'm just excited for more bo okay, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbluerays/pseuds/coolbluerays
Summary: Bo had just began to get accustomed to her new life as a lost toy, surviving on her own with her sheep, Bill, Goat and Gruff. However a dangerous "accident" makes her realize how far she'll have to go in order to not only survive, but live amongst her fellow toys.





	Broken Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMusicalCC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/gifts).



> I love the Toy Story franchise, always have, but that love grew to incredible heights once I saw the trailers for the new movie and my dear friend TheMusicalCC got me more excited for Bo and Woody. This is for you CC because you sucked me into the pit! 
> 
> This is a purely speculation fic about Bo, based off the very limited information we have now in the trailers.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my work, I haven't posted or written fic in years and it feels good to do so again purely for my enjoyment.

Bo clenched her left hand into a fist a few more times, feeling the muscle tighten and dissipate with each squeeze. She walked deeper into the cold dusty ventilation shaft, stopping to the right and pulling herself up a narrow metal tube with her rod gripping the metal edge. With her base so far out of reach, she let herself grunt and groan from the exertion of her left arm pulling her entire body upward. Luckily, she was far enough away not to be heard from anyone, even during the day. Climbing with one arm up to the floor of her base, she kicked off the wall of the metal tube with her feet to give her a few centimeters of lift, and quickly grabbed the yarn securely tied to the ceiling, climbing inside. After pulling herself up, she kicked a metal disk over top the hole, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Gently touching her shoulder, she gently rubbed the raw porcelain, rough and chipping away bit by bit. She never knew what broken porcelain felt like.

She needed to act fast, before anything else came up. Billy, Goat and Gruff, alerted that she was home, happily rushed over, and looked up at her in a warm welcome, then alarm, baa-ing in concern, nuzzling her leg. “I-I’m okay guys- I just need the-.” Scanning the room, she cut herself off, and pulled out a roll of electrical tape from an old tin candy box. Tucking the tape under her arm, she set her rod against the wall and took a seat on a pin cushion. Scooting it closer, she pulled up to her makeshift desk, constructed of a thick wooden board, two wooden blocks acting as table legs, holding it up as she slid her legs in underneath. “Need more light.” She said out loud, the soft tinkling of little porcelain feet against metal rushing to turn the knob of the electric lantern a notch to the right.

She carefully set down her cape, revealing her arm laying there rocking back and forth slightly against the table. Her sheep practically gasped, in sheer shock and horror. She turned to them to calm them down and they gently headbutted her in the chest, nuzzling into her. Sadly they baa-ed again, their voices trembling like they would cry. “Hey- Shh- Don’t cry now, I’m going to fix it.” She spoke softly to sooth them. As their caretaker, they looked to her as their mother, and she loved them like her own children. They were their own little family now, just her and them against the world. Carefully she turned back to her arm, examining the end and adjusting it. Luckily even with the chipping, it was a snug and secure interlocking fit. Grabbing some silly putty, she positioned her arm into it standing straight. Standing on the pin cushion to better connect the top of her arm to it, Billy, Goat and Gruff pulled the roll away from Bo, as she held the other end in her hand. She began wrapping it around a few times, not too thin that her arm would fall off again, but not thick enough that it would make her arm immobile. Once she was satisfied, she took a blade and cut it, wrapping a rubber band around the tape to keep it together temporarily, once it was dry it would be be strong enough to flex as she moved her arm.

She hopped down, kissing her sheep on their heads. “Go to sleep- it’s been a long day.” She whispered, petting their heads gently. They obeyed, climbing into the red plaid patterned bed. She had sewn it from a bandana and filled it with stuffing for them after their first night, when they had started their lost toy’s lifestyle. She wanted to go about it alone originally, worried to put them in danger but they cried and wouldn’t leave her alone, desperate to stay together. She understood why, after losing their entire family for so long, they couldn’t bear to lose her too.

Gently touching her arm, she approached the lantern and turned the knob left to dim the room. Before she got into bed, she looked at herself in the hand mirror leaning against the wall, noticing the changes in her skin, the way the fall had cracked the glass, leaving her scarred. Gently touching her face and arm, she climbed into her bed made of an old pillow, letting herself fall into its soft cushioning.

As she lay there, staring at the ceiling, she noted how the lantern’s light almost reminded her of the moon. Back in Molly’s room she liked to stare out on a quiet and peaceful night, listening to crickets chirp and watch the moon glowing over everything. Woody would sneak out from the room across to join her, which touched her greatly, that he would leave Andy’s side to sit with her and hold her. He would whisper words to her that would make her melt, special words he only felt comfortable expressing to her. He always concluded with a “Good Night Bo”, kissing her before making his way back into Andy’s bed, and slipping underneath the covers again.

Her heart panged in a dull ache remembering those days, when they were together.

Shifting to her left side, her arm felt strangely unfamiliar to her, despite that she knew this was her arm. Scuffed and scratched, its shine grinded away by the floor it slid across. It almost felt foreign, as she touched the tips of her fingers together, feeling a tingling sensation through her. It would take time for her to regain full use of her arm again, if ever.

_______________________________________________________

It was supposed to be a simple trip. She needed to retrieve super glue from the antique shop owner’s toolbox, but it was set so high up during opening time that she had no way to get to it undetected. She waited until closing time to try and had made good progress up the wooden shelves with her rod, pulling herself up. But when she had made it up the top shelf, reaching for the glue, she felt two large stiff hands pull at her from behind, and suddenly her feet had left the ground.

It was a strange thing to be free falling, the feeling of an almost weightlessness on you. Her insides flopped around airborne, and in her panic the only thing she could focus on was the ventriloquist dummy’s smile. His big mocking wide smile, waving as she fell. It felt like both an eternity and a flash as she found herself on the floor, somehow in one piece still. She laid there for a long time, a painful ringing in her ear. Was she dead? She couldn’t tell, could hardly move, the breath knocked out of her.

When she could finally regain her consciousness, she slowly blinked her eyes open, and used both her arms to push herself up, except she toppled over to her right side. Why weren’t her arms working with her? Why couldn’t she feel her arm pressing against her side? Looking over to her rod, she saw it.

Her arm.

Laying there, unmoving, _lifeless_. All she could do was let out a scream. Not from pain, no it didn’t feel painful to lose her arm and she hadn’t even registered a second ago it was no longer attached to her, it wasn’t even from the shock. But from the fact that she had broken, something she honestly had feared for the longest time, whether through rough playtime or by accident with Andy and Molly. Just the years of watching Sid Phillips pull apart toys pieces by piece, until you couldn’t tell where their head began and their feet ended sent cold sweats down her spine.

She realized now that in sheer reflex, she had put her right arm out to catch her fall, and by some miracle it had taken the brunt of the force, snapping her arm clean off.

Whoever that dummy was, he wanted her gone, for reasons she didn't completely understand. For years she had been shunned away from the other expensive antique toys, those who had been passed on and well loved for generations before they landed here. They would whisper behind her back how pathetic and sad it was that her first owners gave her up, but what did you expect from a simple outdated nursery lamp? Unloved and uncherished. The thought of their words made her blood boil all over again.

They hardly spoke to her, not considering her as one of them, simply an accessory for the lamp. While she hadn’t exactly hoped to find new friends and family after she left the Davis’s house, she never expected to be outcasted like this. She theorized that the older toys just had old fashioned standards of what made a good toy to begin with, expecting expensive fine materials in a good toy, with beautiful human features and an extensive collection of clothes and accessories. She rolled her eyes to such a notion. Woody was just around their age, yet he never thought or treated any toy that way. He believed to be loved by a child made you a toy no matter what you were made of.

If only he were here, he’d give them a piece of his mind. And probably get run out of the shop. She laughed softly at the thought. That cowboy always wore his heart on his sleeve, and hardly had the patience for nonsense that she tended to reserve. But he wasn’t here, she reminded herself, and there was no point holding herself back anymore.

Bo bite her lip, she worried about what this would mean. Survival as a lost toy was hard enough, but now the others were actively turning against her? Looking at her arm, she realized that things were only to get harder on her if she kept breaking, whether by accident or by another incident. She would have to learn how to fight back, how to be more agile with her body. She couldn’t possibly get lucky a second time. With no warm safe room, no friends, and no Woody to rely on anymore, she would rely on herself and she’d make it work. It’s just what she had to do.


End file.
